


Sticky Situation: Spidey Does Shanna

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [47]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Spidey shows Shanna who rules the Savage Land. First posted as a bonus smut scene on my blog on January 15th, 2019.
Relationships: Shanna O'Hara/Peter Parker
Series: A Sticky Situation [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Sticky Situation: Spidey Does Shanna

**Author's Note:**

> From June 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Sticky Situation chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Sticky Situation prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Sticky Situation series to this series, so if you want to browse the 300 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. And unlike Sticky Situation prime, there are a few chapters which have women outside of Marvel andDC, but we’ll get there. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on January 15th, 2019. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/a-sticky-situation-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Spidey Does Shanna(Shanna the She Devil)**   
****

* * *

**  
******  
Two powerful hands slammed Shanna hard against the tree, rubbing against her. Roughly treating her, handling her body. Not that Shanna minded. Oh no, on the contrary, she did not mind. She adored what was happening to her. These hands, moving against her, stroking her body from head to toe.  
  
Spider-Man, Shanna’s hazed mind locked straight onto the man of her dreams. Despite being overdressed for the Savage Land, wearing that sexy black suit, Shanna could feel a tingle through her body. Her clothes, hanging on from the barest of fabrics, ripped from her body.  
  
Excitement built up. Shanna could not articulate what she wanted, on the account of Spider-Man smothering her lips with endless kisses. Her hands drifted down behind him and squeezed him to encouraged him. Something which Spider-Man returned in favor, feeling Shanna’s breasts, stroking her stomach, and waist, and moving down to stroke her legs, before groping onto Shanna’s waist.  
  
His hands moved everywhere, helped along with the extensions of the living suit which also stroked Shanna. Ensured she would not be going anywhere, any time soon. Not that Shanna wished to go anywhere, under any circumstances.  
  
The web slinger walked about three steps back and opened the front of his suit, exposing his throbbing cock to Shanna.  
  
“On your knees,” Spider-Man told her.  
  
The primal, lustful tone of his voice dropped the busty blonde Amazon to her knees. Shanna wrapped both of her hands around Peter’s endowment and leaned in, practically breathing in rapt excitement. Spider-Man grabbed onto the back of her head to help force the issue down and forced his cock down her throat.  
  
Shanna almost gagged on the throbbing manhood which pushed deep down her throat. Spider-Man did not back off, grabbing her head and forcing his length, all twelve inches of it, deep into her gullet.  
  
The sounds of her beautiful mouth going down onto him and sucking him hard inspired Spider-Man. Something about the Savage Land, combined with the suit, gave birth to some of the deepest, darkest urges within Spider-Man. And he wanted nothing more to fuck the lovely Shanna deep in her mouth.  
  
The woman on her knees before him being a receptive partner, and sucking his cock was just a benefit. Spider-Man groaned, the faster she blew him. Every movement of her lips, tongue, and throat, along with her teeth scraping down his length made him feel good. Shanna’s gorgeous hands stroked his thighs and moved down to cup his balls.  
  
Very good, very good. The heat emitting through Spider-Man’s loins increased the faster he buried himself deep into Shanna. He reared back and face-fucked her so hard that imprints had been left upon her cheeks from his swinging balls.  
  
“Almost there,” Spider-Man groaned.  
  
Shanna’s neck arched back so she could take the full onslaught Spider-Man said. Her pussy, wet with desire, hungered for the thought of Spider-Man doing anything he chose. Those sticky fingers grabbing on tight onto her hair with the jackhammering motion of Spider-Man’s thrusting hips driving as deep down her throat as humanly possible.  
  
Until the very last second, when the tension of his body began to burst, Shanna worshiped Spider-Man’s knob. And Spider-Man rewarded her by slamming his way deep into her mouth, stuffing her tight throat full, almost edging back, before driving deep into her one more time with a hard thrust.  
  
“Mmmmph!”  
  
That one final loud sound made Spider-Man just smile, almost lazily. He picked up the pace, riding Shanna’s mouth to the edge. She moaned around him.  
  
A blast of Spider-Man’s thick discharge drained into Shanna’s mouth. He pulled back, just to spray her face with cum. The white fluids dripped down Shanna’s mouth and covered her. Shanna held out her tongue for his spurting cock and captured the seed onto it like falling snow flakes.  
  
She showed her tongue to Spider-Man before swallowing the cum.  
  
Spider-Man picked Shanna up off of the ground and bent her over against a tree stump. Hard and ready to go again, Spider-Man shoved himself into her tight pussy as hard as possible.  
  
The dark urges to take this woman in any way, until her holes were completely drenched in his cum overwhelmed Spider-Man. Spider-Man crawled up her body and edged Shanna closer to another orgasm. The thrusts increased, with faster movements. His hips moved closer, and closer, making Shanna groan.  
  
“How does that feelin my little cock sleeve?” Spider-Man asked.  
  
Words that Spider-Man never thought he would say. But the Savage Land along with his suit practically turned Spider-Man savage. And needless to say, Shanna had been going along with it. Going along with each thrust, the bouncing of Spider-Man’s thick balls just slapping constantly off her ass.  
  
“It’s so good!” Shanna mewled out for him. “I don’t...I don’t think I can hold back any longer.”  
  
“You will,” Spider-Man said. “You will take everything I give you and so much more.”  
  
The force rammed Spider-Man deep into Shanna. The insides of her body welcomed him in. Being sheathed in such a woman made Spider-Man just smile. He channeled all of the frustration at being left in the Savage Land into one savage pounding. Hammering Shanna as deep as humanly possible, making her entire body just size up for him and release juices down onto his massive tool with each thrust.  
  
Oh, Spider-Man did everything a Spider-Man could to thrill Shanna’s body. The tightness of her pussy gobbling him up made Spider-Man close his eyes. Nothing felt more good than what he was doing right now and what he was doing right now was stuffing Shanna as full as possible with his cock.  
  
She came, which was only secondary. Still the tightness, and wetness inside of her walls.  
  
“You like it rough, don’t you, slut?”  
  
“YES!” Shanna yelled. “Oh, Spider-Man, breed me!”  
  
Those sounds she made crying with each rough swing of his balls against her pussy made Shanna almost cry out in pleasure. Spider-Man held on for the ride and smacked her tight ass several times. The red marks being left on Shanna’s ass increased even more.  
  
Shanna’s insides boiled with desire. She built up to a hell of a climax. Every time Spider-Man drove into her, it was like new life had been brought into her body. Spider-Man swung back and slammed into her. His big balls just cracking up against her from each thrust. Spider-Man rolled his fingers back and cupped her tits.  
  
“You’re perfect to be bred, aren’t you?” Spider-Man asked. “Your body belongs to me, doesn’t it?”  
  
“YES!” Shanna yelled.  
  
The ownership Spider-Man obtained over Shanna and the fact he rutted around against her like an animal, thrilled her body. The tension hit Shanna in waves. Tightening around Spider-Man and trying to drain his balls of every single last drop of his body.  
  
Shanna’s breasts became Spider-Man to do with what he pleased. The ways he grabbed them, milking the swinging jugs, while also his suit stroked her neck, her stomach, and down her legs, it brought Shanna to a completely new level of pleasure. Spider-Man hammered her hard and moved closer.  
  
Spider-Man brought this buxom, tall blonde to a hell of an orgasm. His balls twitched when her tightening walls clamped down against him, and released them. So close, so close, Spider-Man could feel it. The fingers danced against her back as he shoved her against the tree stump, uprooting the bark from the ground.  
  
The clamp of her warm walls sank down onto Spider-Man. The slimy extensions rubbing against her made her body just turn and twist with arousal. Spider-Man groped her hips and shoved into her, balls swelling up.  
  
Spider-Man’s clung to the inside of her walls, or maybe she clung to him. Regardless of the situation, Spider-Man humped her hard, leaving red marks all over her back and hips, and nail marks all over the stump. There would be no way that Spider-Man would pull out from her now and ruin this orgasm.  
  
Shanna’s insides received a full blast of Spider-Man’s discharge. He rode her hard into the tree, ramming deep inside of her. Making her succumb to her most base desires as being used to be bred for his powerful children. And those balls sank a heavy amount of seed deep inside of her womb.  
  
Several more thrusts emptied more cum and the result made Shanna’s stomach swell up large and round from the bloat of milky white fluid spraying into it.  
  
The minute Spider-Man pulled out, he grabbed Shanna, spun her around, and forced her down onto his crotch.  
  
“Taste how much you got off on being used,” Spider-Man growled, his voice darkening several shades.  
  
Shanna vigorously sucked Spider-Man off. The cycle of the Savage Land continued, with Shanna orally pleasuring Spider-Man, and then Spider-Man roughly fucking her. Sometimes in the pussy, and many times in the ass, until Shanna had resembled little more than a used condom.  
  
After that, Spider-Man allowed her to clean, eat, and sleep for a few hours, before waking her up to continue this cycle again.  
  
In the Savage Land, Spider-Man became the Alpha. But, there would be a day where he would return home and spread his seed to the many gorgeous women Spider-Man knew.  
  
  
 **End.**


End file.
